Like I Even Care
by orca589
Summary: This is an attempt to show the reason or reasons why Max decided to help Logan and by extension Eyes Only ML


Like I Even Care. 

xxx0xxx0xxx0xxxx0xxx

Disclaimer: Dark Angel was created and is owned by James Cameron, 'Chick' Eglee and Fox. I only dive and swim amongst them for the pleasure and enjoyment of being with Max, Logan and all the others.

A/N: Thanks always to Kasman for the betas, who volunteered and has stuck with it. Thanks to Kyre for answering my questions on Max and Logan, doing a super job with her transcripts, and who needed a Dark Angel birthday present. This is set between the Pilot and Heat. I'm guessing there was at least a week between Logan's broadcast and Max taking the money on the ship.

xxx0xxx0xxx0xxx0xxx

The Accountant 

xxx0xxx0xxx0xxx0xxx

**The Present:**

Max walked through the apartment. It was different, but that didn't matter she was here to do a job...a job she should have done months ago.

»»»»»»»

Flashback Space Needle:

Max stood, looking out over the city. _I knew it. I always knew Zack was out there somewhere. But you know, just my luck, this guy Logan had to be the one to find him. Now he figures I'm gonna go and do the right thing because I owe him...like I even care. _

She turned and walked up the sloping roof. As she was about to enter through a broken window, she paused and looked back in the direction of Fogle Towers. "Fine, but first to make sure there're no nasty surprises…damn distractions…one distraction," she muttered, then with a twitch of her lips she ducked through the gap into the dark ruin.

»»»»»»»

She had watched his movements for a couple of days and decided this was the best time to make her entry.

xxx0xxx0xxx0xxx

**Two days earlier:**

Max walked into the lobby of Fogle Towers and over to the security desk. Today, Brian was on guard - the one who was the most distracted by Max's charms. Steve was newly married, and despite the politeness, he still had eyes only for his wife, then there was Ray, and he was definitely on the all boys team. It had become easier after Logan had made it known that she was a welcome guest.

"Hey Brian how goes it?" Max asked sauntering up to the security guard with a smile on her full lips.

Brian blinked and then returned Max's smile, "Quiet as usual, Max. You come to see Mr. Cale?" he asked.

"Yeah, got a package for him," Max said holding it up with a shake and smiling to herself. _Yeah, right, this empty box is gonna be delivered a few times._

"Well, you can go straight up as per his instructions," Brian said, a slight note of disappointment in his voice.

"Hey, I got time. It's not like he can fire me," Max said with a chuckle.

Brian's face lit up with a grin as this beautiful young woman leant on his desk. "You're not from Seattle, are you?"

Max's eyes narrowed for a moment then she shrugged. "Nah, from down south, moved north for the weather," she said with a straight face.

Brian looked at her not sure if to believe her or not "The weather. You're kidding, right?"

Max smiled, "Yeah, sun and blue sky can get sooo boring," Max replied with a wink.

Brian laughed, "Well, you certainly get a change from that up here," he said coming around from his desk past Max and nodding to the rain that had begun to fall outside.

"Damn," she said with feeling. As Brian went to the door, Max quickly looked down at the desk to see if there was a list of residents lying around, then snorted in disappointment. "Some a' that sunshine and blue skies don't seem boring now. I bet most of the people in this building can afford to get away when the bad weather rolls in."

Brian walked back to his desk as Max shifted so that her gaze was fully on him. "They could, but most don't. Only got twelve people registered living here now. Since the Pulse, people just can't afford the good life any more.

Max cocked her head, and shifted again so that the curves of her body were patently obvious in her biking togs

Brian gulped and blushed.

"A dozen?" Max asked with raised eyebrows, working on heightening the sensations she was stirring up in the security guard.

"Well, actually, only six live in the building full time, the rest are away almost permanently."

Max looked encouragingly at him.

"Yeah, Mr. Cale; Mrs. Moreno, Mr. Poulos an accountant, Dr. Philips, the Ramirezes," Brian replied counting them off on his fingers. "At least, they claim to be married," he added sotto voce."

Max suddenly straightened as if remembering something. "Gotta blaze and get this up to Mr. Cale. Late," she said moving towards the elevator quickly.

Inside the elevator, Max smiled at the bemused and disappointed look on Brian's face she'd glimpsed as the doors had closed on her.

xxx0xxx0xxx0xxx

**On the street outside Fogle Towers, second day:**

Max sat on her motorcycle, nonchalantly watching the garage doors. She'd already picked her first target. Max had tried to convince herself it was just a random choice, but except for the old lady above him, this guy lived closest to Logan.

»»»»»»»»

**Logan's Apartment:**

Max walked into the apartment and inhaled deeply. It intrigued her how the air smelt in here compared to anywhere else in this now benighted city of Seattle…it was…it was so Logan. _Right, Logan, why am I drawn here…drawn to him…cat-like curiosity? Whatever._

"If he can find the others, then coming here and getting away from the grime for awhile maybe worth it. Besides, the food ain't half bad," she muttered softly.

At that moment, Logan appeared from the kitchen carrying a plate of sandwiches on his lap, and stopped in surprise at seeing Max standing there in the middle of the day.

"You ever notice how cats always seem to turn up when there's food?" Logan said with a twitch of his lips.

Max smiled in return, "I won't be staying."

Logan lifted the plate, "There're enough, and they're not half bad," he said, offering the plate.

There was a slight twinkle in her eyes, despite the tightness around them at the remembrance of similar words spoken not too long ago. _I bet. _Max relaxed then reached forward, took one, and bit into it, "Hmmmm, this ain't half bad."

Logan's lips twitched, "Well, if you're staying, you can bring something to drink from the kitchen…glasses are second cupboard to the right.

Max nodded and walked past him to the kitchen. She returned with two glasses of milk.

Lunch was eaten mostly in silence with Max occasionally telling Logan about Normal's latest demands on his messengers, and their efforts to avoid them. Logan, in turn, had relaxed and opened up a bit. He asked if she played chess.

Max grinned. "Bring it on," she replied. Half way through their third game, she'd casually leant back in her chair, watching Logan contemplate his next move. _He's good…better than good._ Then she shifted in her seat and the skin over her cheeks tightened. _He's just the means to an end, Max. _She returned her gaze to the black and white pieces on the board. _If life were so simple…_

Logan looked up and caught her contemplating the board. "What, too much of a challenge?" _She is beautiful...and you're half a man, not something she needs in her life, ever. _Logan frowned as Max shifted in her seat._ Keep it strictly as a business relationship and we'll all be fine._

"Nah, just wanted to give you a chance," Max said leaning forward and moving her queen two spaces diagonally. "Check and mate," she added smiling.

Logan leaned back in his chair, a stunned look on his face. "Well, you do know how to play."

"One of the few pleasures Manticore allowed us," she replied sarcastically. "Although I don't think they meant it to be;" she said with a rueful chuckle.

Logan nodded thoughtfully. "I've got something for you," he said, pushing back from the coffee table and heading into his office.

He turned to find Max standing in the doorway expectantly. "Sorry, Max, nothing about the others yet, but I figured if we're gonna be working together, you should have these," Logan said, holding out a pass and a key, ignoring the disappointment in Max's eyes. _It takes time, Max…it takes time._

Max stepped forward and took the two objects, their fingers touching and lingering for a second. "I never said we were…working together," she commented covering her surprise at the slight tingle she felt at the contact.

"Even so…" Logan said his voice trailing off.

"They're for?"

"The garage and the front door," Logan said, rubbing his fingers together as if there was something on them.

"'K," Max replied, looking more at her fingers than the two objects she held between them. Then she turned and picked up her backpack, "Gotta blaze;" she said as she walked through the office. At the open partition, she paused, "You ever met the other peeps in the building?" she asked cocking her head to one side.

Logan looked up at her in surprise, "Once, Mrs. Moreno on the floor above, Mr. Poulos two floors, down the Ramirezes and a doctor still live here. The others I haven't seen for a while," he replied. "Why?"

"Oh, just wondered. In my building, you gotta know who's living there…if they're gonna rip you off.

"I doubt anyone living here is **_gonna rip me off_**," Logan replied gruffly.

"Right, they're all respectable upstanding citizens like yourself;" Max retorted sarcastically. "Let me know when ya got something for me." She disappeared, leaving Logan feeling somewhat bemused. He smiled faintly before he turned to his computers with a look of determination.

»»»»»»»»

As the garage doors opened, Max started her Ninja. A blue BMW SUV pulled out of the garage. Max kicked her bike into gear and pulled out behind it as it went past. She kept her speed down as the SUV turned the corner.

Max followed the blue SUV as it turned down Columbia Street, then into the underground garage of one of the converted residential buildings further on. Max pulled up at the main entrance and walked in, flashing her Jam Pony ID. She walked over to the building's occupant listing and scanned for her target's office number. With a quick glance at the security desk, she headed towards the restrooms on the ground floor. Max scanned for security cameras, which seemed to have been removed. _Guess there are more important places to watch nowadays than the girls making sissy._ Max walked over to the mirror, took out her lip balm and applied some, pressing her lips together. She waited for a moment then crossed to the window. Pulling a piece of wire out of her pocket, she attached the two small alligator clips to the alarm wire, then with a quick motion, she cut the wire between the clips with her knife. _I can't believe Logan never checked any of these people out…guess that's some sort of rich boy mentality_. Max popped a stick of gum into her mouth and chewed on it for a minute. She blew a bubble, then took it, placed it over the catch of the window and closed it.

Max walked past the security desk and out the door to her waiting bike. "Miss me, sweetie?" she whispered as she pulled out into the early morning traffic. _Maybe if I finish here early tonight, I can go check on him…or maybe I'll just forget the whole thing and hang at Crash with Original Cindy and Kendra._

xxx0xxx0xxx0xxx

**Fogle Towers, late evening:**

Logan sat in front of his computer staring at the screen. He'd finally managed to break through the high level encryption, but was stymied again by another level of security. Typing again, he waited. "Damn!" he swore. He flicked off his brakes in irritation and headed for the kitchen.

_That's a hell of lot of security for a SAC base stuck all the way out in Wyoming. There's something about this place. Maybe this was the facility Max escaped from…I'll find it_. Logan placed sliced potatoes into the baking dish, added the thyme and sliced onions and bits of sliced ham, poured in warmed milk and covered it all with grated cheese. Pushing himself over to the oven he placed it inside and set the timer.

Going back to the counter in the center of the kitchen, Logan started cutting up the vegetables Bling had bought at the market that afternoon. His hands moved automatically. _It's an Air Force base: pilots, aircrew and ground crew must have been transferred in and out…_

Logan paused, the knife held over a sweet pepper. _Maybe…just maybe._ Logan put the knife down and headed for the office and his waiting computer. Twenty minutes later, he sat back and rubbed the back of his neck, the only indication of his irritation. _They're hiding something…something really big…but this looks like it'll be easier to crack._ Logan leaned forward to start typing again. The timer in the kitchen went off at the same time a brown out hit. "Hell…" Logan fumbled in the desk drawer and pulled out a flashlight. He switched it on and began to back up what he'd found so far as his UPS batteries ran down.

Taking the light, he placed it in his lap and went into the kitchen. Pulling out some candles, he lit them, took his gratin out of the oven and placed it on the protective mat on his lap and then put it on the counter. He transferred to one of the stools, poured a glass of wine and looked around his darkened apartment. _No cats tonight…wonder what Max is up to._ Logan shrugged."Why should she be here? Why should she care?"

xxx0xxx0xxx0xxx

**A dark alley, Sector 9:**

There was a click and the window slowly opened. A pair of black boots and legs eased through, followed by the rest of the lithe figure that landed on the floor of the restroom in a crouch then moved towards the door and eased it open.

Max moved into the lobby and passed the empty security desk to the fire escape, ducking into the stairwell, just as the guard came out of the men's restroom.

Max moved along the corridor of the second floor, noting the names and numbers on each door. Coming to the one she sought, she went to work with her lock picks and entered in seconds. Pausing in the doorway, she checked for the half expected alarm contacts and shrugged. _Glad they're making my life easy_. Moving methodically, Max began to search the office. An hour later, she left the building the same way she had come, passing the sleeping guard at his desk. _Well, only one place left to look…what do you think you're looking for…really looking for, Max?_

xxx0xxx0xxx0xxx

**The Present**

Max used the card Logan had given her to enter the garage. She'd enjoyed bypassing the security at first, but there was no challenge in it now. Using the stairs rather than the elevator, Max made her way up to two floors below Logan's penthouse. This was the second of two apartments on this level. One was supposedly empty, awaiting a tenant. She'd checked that one the day before. _Never leave anything to chance_. Max thought as she inserted her lock picks and was quickly in. After a quick check that the alarm wasn't armed, Max went to work.

Max walked through to the living room and stood there for a moment, taking in the décor. The couch and two armchairs were white leather. There was a white rug on the floor. She shuddered for a second. White was just not her color. Max walked over to a display stand which held different items of pottery. Some looked old and therefore very expensive.

"Another rich boy or he's skimming his clients," Max muttered. Turning from the pottery, she wandered into the bedroom. _This guy's some neat-freak! _Max stood staring at the folded clothes, noting the absence of dust, nothing out of place. Moving to the bathroom, she found it in the same absolutely spotless condition.

Max moved into the kitchen area and stopped cold. A flash of pained remembrance crossed her face as she looked at kitchen which resembled the one in the penthouse two floors above just over three months ago. She turned and walked over to the area near the living room that the occupant was using as a home office. Max tried the computer here as she had the night before in the office building. The guy used a different password but he kept it in the same place as the last one - stuck to the bottom of his screen. Once in, Max faced a few levels of security, nothing like what she had faced breaking into Logan's computer, but challenging enough to pique her curiosity. _Just some personal files…the guy's trying to be a writer, looks like mostly Sci-Fi._ Max chuckled. "I could give him my story, make him a best seller…or maybe not" _All this cloak and dagger stuff just to hide some bad writing. What a geek. _Scrolling down the files, Max stopped and stared at the screen.

»»»»»»»

Flashback a street near Crash:

Max and Logan walked along side by side

"I caught your hack. He's Satan's lapdog or something. But what's your shot in all this? I mean, being a famous, underground, pirate cyber-journalist can't be much of a payday."

"My folks were loaded."

"So, what, you like the sound of your own voice?"

»»»»»»»

Conflicting emotions played across her face before she moved the mouse and clicked the file open.

xxx0xxx0xxx0xxx

**Logan's Apartment:**

Logan sat impatiently staring at the screen. Every now and then, he placed his hands on the rims of his chair and shifted his body. It wasn't really an unconscious act – not yet - as his expression showed every time he did it.

"This is taking too long, way too long," he muttered, his irritation evident in his voice.

Finally closing down the search windows, Logan released his brakes and turned to face his broadcast set up. Quickly removing his glasses, he took two steadying breaths and pressed the remote.

**This is a Streaming Freedom Video Bulletin. Eyes Only cannot be bought or threatened. The forty-seven people who were marched overboard, whose only wish was to earn enough to eat, will be remembered. To the ruthless murderers and the government officials only too happy to look the other way, you will not enjoy your freedom much longer. This has been a Streaming Freedom Video Bulletin via the Eyes Only informant net. Peace. Out**

Logan pressed the stop button, ending the broadcast. He sat still for a moment, staring at the screen now showing only the red white and blue panels. _What kinda superhero goes and gets his ass shot off?_

As Logan replaced his glasses, he drew an involuntary breath as he focused on the silent figure of Max now standing there watching him, her fingers casually pushed into her pockets, head to one side, gaze unwavering.

xxx0xxx0xxx0xxx

**The Accountants Apartment, thirty minutes earlier:**

Max stared at the screen, the moment of shock at what she had just seen gone, replaced by one of disappointment. There was a glint of anger in her eyes, as she went through the list of assets Logan held, the efforts the guy living here had gone to in order to keep Logan Cale paying his taxes without paying a penny more. "So, Logan, you're like every other rich playboy living off your family and not wanting to pay your true dues," Max muttered.

Max scrolled through the rest of the file. _Crappy_ _rich boy wants to drag me into his little crusading pastime…nearly got me believing you were different, but why should you be any different from the rest of the power playas? _"Damnit, Max, hope's for losers, remember that."

As she was about to shut down the computer in disgust, she noticed another file with the simple title 'IISO**'**. Max paused, finger over the mouse button. Taking a deep breath, despite her righteous anger, she felt an unaccustomed stab of fear. This was too much of a coincidence. _Go on, if this guy is a threat to Logan, he maybe a threat to you now. He'll have to be dealt with…_

Max pressed the button and began to read the file. Where before she was shocked, disappointed and angry, now she was simply stunned. In front of her were obvious payouts and transfers of various sums of money to individuals and groups. The last entry was the one that had her sitting there, her bad-ass-punk attitude on complete hold.

LB + SB Ed Can transfer 5000 non-refundable – 7 20 2019 

»»»»»»»

Flashback Logan's apartment:

"What can we do?" Lauren asked, fear tainting her voice.

"This isn't my regular line of work. I'm making it up as I go," Max replied, trying suppress her impatience. Max typed a new search into the computer. "You got someplace you can go with your kid?"

"I have family in Canada, near Edmonton," Lauren answered as she paced behind Max, her arms wrapped around her body in a physical attempt to contain her fear.

"Yeah, probably a good idea to get outta the country…you got money, transport?"

"Some, and yes…at least, I can get some." Lauren stopped and stared at Max, "Logan…"

"He'll live," Max interrupted, her voice neutral.

»»»»»»»

_He tracked her down, sent her money. _"Nah, this can't be right, it's just a coincidence…"

»»»»»»»

Flashback three days earlier:

As Max had walked to the front door, Logan had followed her, "By the way, thanks for Lauren and Sophy. They're being looked after."

Max turned, surprise flitting across her face for a second, "No big." _How the hell did he find out?_

Logan smiled faintly up at her, a smile that didn't reach his eyes. "Think about what I said…I nee…I could use the help, Max."

Max returned his look steadily, then shrugged. "Glad you're up and about," she said. She opened the door and walked through. Before it fully closed, she stuck her head around again, and smiled, "That dinner you promised might be an incentive."

»»»»»»»

Max closed down the computer, ensuring that the accountant's security protocols were all in place. She did a quick sweep of the place, making sure she'd left no traces of her presence. Outside the front door, she lingered for a moment then walked purposely to the elevator, where she pressed the button for Logan's penthouse.

xxx0xxx0xxx0xxx

**Logan's Apartment:**

"Three visits in as many days…I'm honored," Logan commented dryly as he pushed himself back and stopped, watching Max.

"Had a delivery," Max replied and shrugged. She turned and walked into the living room, where she stood at the picture windows, looking down at the people and cars moving below. _He's got his own version of my Space Needle._

Logan followed her, and stared at her profile. _The most singularly beautiful face I've ever seen. A chimera, maybe, but hardly a hodgepodge, Max, something more…_

Max turned and noticed Logan regarding her, "Gotta jet…"

"'K…"

Max turned and started to walk past Logan towards the front door, but then stopped and turned to face him fidgeting. "Logan, let Lauren and Sophy know I said hi," she said rapidly and walked swiftly out before Logan could answer.

Logan sat there for a long moment. _What have you been up to, Max…you're the one who said you didn't care. _Logan eventually moved into his office and started his search for a link between a SAC base in Gillette, Wyoming, and the transfer of personnel, and maybe the eventual link to Manticore and the singular beautiful creature that had dropped into his life. _Why? Because you showed you care, Max…because I care._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

TBC?


End file.
